Down the Keyhole
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: Sora has somehow found himself in wonderland. He was just an average person training for the island fencing tournament and studdying for his exams and the next moment he was chasing a silver haired rabbit and ended up in a strange world called Wonderland. Now he has to find a way home and save the world from the lurking evil that is threatning wonderland.


**Disclaimer I do not own either Kingdom hearts or Alice in Wonderland I just really wanted to write an alice in wonderland style fanfiction. I am writing another Kingdom hearts fanfiction based more on the game if you want to read that too but I just really love KH so I gave in to the temptation to write an Alice in Wonderland fic. Hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

At first Sora dismissed the sound as a textbook that fell off his desk or his mother dropping something heavy in the kitchen. When it came again that's when Sora finally got what little strength slept left him with and turned over on his side. Groggily he opened his eyes to see a silvery rabbit sitting in the middle of his room.

"Oh it's just a rabbit." He yawned. Sora closed his eyes and then immediately sat up "A rabbit!?"

The rabbit sat there thumping its foot agitatedly. Sora fell out of bed staring awkwardly up at the rabbit; he was blinking rapidly hoping this is either a dream or him going crazy from staring at a text book all night. Sora had only been sleeping for at least four hours since he'd been up to his ears in homework and practice for the Destiny Island 75th annual fencing competition that Saturday. Sora had been working his ass off so he can beat his best friend Riku and impress the Mayors daughter Kairi.

The rabbit reminded him a little like Riku, with his same starlight silver hair and blue-green eyes. The rabbit was tall like Riku; it had a plain emotionless look on its face like Riku too. Sora giggled a little making the Riku rabbit more irritated. It started to hop off into the hallway.

Sora scrambled to his feet and chased after the rabbit wearing only his red flannel pajamas. His chain jingled as he thumped his way down the stairs after the rabbit. Outside the smell of sea salt crashed against Sora as he followed it outside to a nearby paopu tree. The rabbit jumped down a small hole hidden in bushes near the tree. Sora didn't hesitate jumping after it.

Immediately Sora landed flat on his face. Dirt stuck to his pajamas and what skin was showing. Painfully he sat up and coughed out dirt. "Where did that damn rabbit go?" he looked up from where he fell to see it was at least a two story drop. "Holy sh-"

The rabbit stood mocking him near a small penny tight door before disappearing inside. "Stupid rabbit" Sora mumbled as he walked over to the door. The door was being locked by an oddly shaped doorknob; it looked like the embroidery on Mr. Xemnas' breast pocket. (Mr. Xemnas was Sora's most all time hated teacher, the feeling was totally mutual between them.)

Carefully Sora leaned down and twisted the doorknob. The tiny door opened revealing a garden with grass that looked like cobblestone streets and trees that were shaped like misshapen shop buildings. He closed the door and looked around; the tiny door was the only way out. "Well how the hell is this going to work out?" Sora grumbled.

It was then that Sora noticed a small vile of a yellowy liquid labeled drink me. Decorated on the cork was a yellow paopu fruit that was bitten on both sides. Sora cautiously picked it up and pulled off the cork. The drink smelled like a paopu leaf, (he did not want to end up drinking rabbit piss) "Couldn't hurt." He shrugged and took a big gulp. Instantly he started to shrink.

From there his vision went red. At first Sora believed he was bleeding out and blood was clouding his vision then he realized what he was looking at was his pajamas. At the size of an ant he had to push with all his might to break free from the cotton prison. The room seemed all the more taller at that size; his clothing ended up being a pair of red parachute like pants that kinda acted like overalls, he had a silver chain hanging off one hip, big yellow shoes, and a white and blue jacket with matching gloves. Clipped around his waist was a blue belt and yet the only thing that he actually knew he owned was the chain around his neck.

"Curiouser and curiouser" He muttered to himself as he inspected the room "it could be worse I could be squashed like a bug." He said to himself as he walked back to the door. With a bit more trouble Sora opened the door and stepped into the garden not fully knowing where he would end up. He was also unaware of the large bright blue eyes watching him from an above tree. The creature let out a smile that made its mouth look as long as piano keys. And then like that it disappeared.


End file.
